


Ice Cream Cravings

by warmspringrain



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 02:11:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1922799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warmspringrain/pseuds/warmspringrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a quick drabble. For Kaz, since she had her wisdom teeth out which is painful and no fun. (Maybe there can be ice cream for you too?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice Cream Cravings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hihoplastic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hihoplastic/gifts).



“River, you always drive! What are you—I mean—can I get to the console, please! I did have plans, you know!”

River snorts. “I'm sure you did, sweetie, but right now, I have a craving.”

The Doctor's ears turn bright red. “Oh. Well, in that I case—I mean, not that I'm—it's just—maybe we should--”

River laughs this time, low in her throat. “Bless, sweetie, not like that. Although maybe later, if you're really good. Ah, here we are!” And patting the console in thanks, she practically skips out the TARDIS doors. The Doctor, curious, follows only a few steps behind.

He blinks, confused. “An ice cream parlor?” River ignores him, studying the selections before her. The Doctor scoffs, affronted. “River, if you wanted ice cream, you should have just told me! I know of a planet where they had over five million flavors to choose from! Or the ice cream planet, we could have gone there!”

“Mmmm,” River murmurs, not looking up from the display. “There's an ice cream planet?”

The Doctor scowls. “Well, not that I've _found_ yet, but probably. I mean, if there's a Planet of the Hats, it stands to reason that there'd be an ice cream planet. We could go find out. Right now in fact. Yes?” When she completely ignores him this time, he huffs again. “River, they only have 20 different flavors here! That's nothing!”

“32, if you count the water ice, and you're being rude, sweetie. Now are you going to order something? Because if not, you can go sulk just as well in the TARDIS.”

The Doctor grumbles a bit more, but finally settles on a waffle cone with a scoop of pistachio, a scoop of bubble gum, and a scoop of rum raisin, all covered in caramel and rainbow sprinkles. River rolls her eyes but doesn't comment as she orders a bowl of forbidden chocolate ice cream with chocolate sauce, chocolate sprinkles,whipped cream and extra cherries on top. She eats it slowly, sucking the spoon after every mouthful and making all sorts of disgracefully satisfied noises until the Doctor is practically twitching out of his skin. He retaliates by flicking as much of the chocolate sauce as he can reach onto River's face, which works just fine until she moves the bowl out of his reach. When he finally resorts to whining and dropping blatant hints about how much more fun it would be to finish her ice cream in the TARDIS (more specifically in their bed, with him), she just smiles wolfishly and slowly ties each of her many cherry stems into knots with her tongue.

Finally, even River cannot pretend that she has any more ice cream left to eat, and the Doctor all but drags her back to the TARDIS. Later, as they're lying tangled in the sheets, he finally asks her, “So what was it about that ice cream shop? Why there?”

River just blinks up at him, confused, then smiles slowly as understanding dawns. “Oh, you idiot,” she says, pulling him down for another kiss. “Sometimes a girl just wants some damn ice cream.”


End file.
